Tsing Shi Tao
General Tsing Shi Tao is a Chinese Class AAA General serving in the People's Liberation Army during the War against GLA. Background The 50 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos2 General Tsing gets what he wants, at any cost. Impatient to a fault, General Tsing relies heavily on nuclear technology on the battlefield. Unfortunately, there have been several terrible accidents. While General Tsing was the responsible officer during the Mudanjiang Disaster of 2007, his considerable talents saved his career. General Tsing believes such trials and errors are part of the development process. Generals Zero Hour manual His divisions are beginning to see the results of his convictions, as a prototype of an advanced nuclear power plant has produced better results. Programs to develop tactical nukes and to promote stability in radioactive isotopes are producing better safety records, which will be well-received by his troops.Generals Zero Hour manual General Tsing is stationed at Base Ox, Chengdu, and his Combat Number is 0000-000000-1.Generals Zero Hour manual Army Units * All infantry, except Hacker, cost more. * Helix and MiG cost more. * Battlemaster comes with uranium shells and nuclear tanks upgrades for free * Overlord comes with uranium shells and nuclear tanks upgrades for free * Isotope stability reduces friendly fire damage from radiation * Nuke cannon available from the start * MiG can be upgraded to Tactical Nuke MiG (fires tactical nuclear missiles) * Instead of Napalm Bomb, Helix drops a nuclear bomb. Buildings * Advanced nuclear reactor instead of Nuclear reactor (more power) * Nuclear missile silo is 10% cheaper General's powers * Carpet bomber drops tactical nukes * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier General's Challenge His knowledge of nuclear weapons makes him a dangerous enemy, as all of his main battle tanks are much faster and are equipped with nuclear shells. He is capable of annihilating groups of enemies while usually launching nuke after nuke at them, not giving them any time to react. He would usually welcome his opponent with a display of his nuclear arsenal, using Nuke Cannons to obliterate the recon force sent ahead and launching a nuclear missile to remove any survivors before a forward base could be built. The village in front of his main fortress is mostly unsafe for ground roaming, forcing commanders to deploy air cavalry to safely mobilized across the tainted area. However, he displayed a callous disregard for the well-being of his own infantry, sometimes marching them directly through radioactive slag in his haste to thow them at the enemy. His Mig, although nuclear powered, can be nullified by superior enemy aircraft equipped with countermeasures. Although USA have access to the Ambulance and the Chemical Suit upgrade, they are not recommended as both are ground related. GLA, having no ability to deploy air potency, can always turn to stealth tactics. GLA defence is somewhat more vunerable as most of their defence structure features exposed infantry, a network of demo charges is a suitable solution. Fellow Chinese generals may use units capable of being upgraded with Speaker Towers. Trivia *His name is a bad spelling of the Chinese term "Qing Shi Tou" (青石头), meaning "green stones". Uranium is usually depicted in fiction as green, rocky formations. Despite already having access to much nuclear technology and weaponry, Tao was meant to have access to even more nuclear-based arsenal including Nuclear Hackers (capable of setting up nuclear suitcase bombs) Nuclear Red Guard (With Radiation Rockets) Nuclear Tank Hunters, a Tactical Nuclear Strike (airdropped nuclear bomb) General's Power and further upgrades for Uranium Shells (Weapons Grade Uranium Shells) and Nuclear Tanks (Fusion Reactors) but There were never Implemented or Cut. *When you face him in the General's Challenge, he CAN NOT rebuild any destroyed structures, and all of his nuclear missles will fire on PREDETERMINED areas; his first will hit to the left, near the supply dock (not the furthest down-left). * General Tao uses an IMI Uzi in his portrait. Gallery GenZH_Tao_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Tao_Defeat.png|Defeated See also *General Shin Fai, Infantry *General Ta Hun Kwai, Tanks * General Leang, Everything References Category:China Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters